The Alien Patriots of America
by Dragonlord0
Summary: SuperGirl ends up fighting an enemy who's stronger then her kind and declare that his people are the true protectors of Earth. Can SuperGirl be able to stop this monster or will things get worse or will something else happen? Sucky Summery sorry. Anyway Ghost Rider Crossover with this like most of my stories.
1. SuperGirl against the impossible

Chapter 1 Supergirl against the impossible

"Kara where are you?" Alex asked her sister on the comms.

"Relax Alex I'm just flying you know having some fun." Kara said also known as Supergirl. Its been a week since she became part of DEA.

"If your done playing games SuperGirl theres an alien sighting close by I suggest you look into it." Hank said.

"Kill joy." SuperGirl said.

"I heard that." Hank said slightly amused.

"Fine I'm going." SuperGirl said flying to the sighting.

A group of thugs were getting slaughtered by a man in black leather jeans with black combat boots. He had a black punisher style shirt and a black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves and a hood over the top half of his face.

The man ripped the head off of one of the thugs before getting punched away by SuperGirl.

"Thats enough!" SuperGirl yelled as he landed on the streets. The man laughed making her raise an eyebrow.

"I wondered how long it would take to get your attention Kryptonian." The man said still laughing.

"Who are you?" SuperGirl asked.

"Oh you know someone your people fear." The man said before he was engulfed in white flames and took off his hood showing nothing but a flaming skull. SuperGirl's eyes widened in shock and slight fear.

"No. Your kind have been extinct for centuries." SuperGirl said in slight fear making the alien laugh even more in a more frightening way.

" **Oh no we haven't. My people have lived on this planet for centuries since the day our planet was destroyed. We have served this country ever since it was formed since its goals and ambitions are the same as ours were. We consider it an honor to live on this planet protecting its people to our dying breath. And now you will see just why we were so feared by your people SuperGirl.** " The man said charging at her and started beating the ever living crap out of her.

SuperGirl screamed in pain as the man twisted her arm before holding her up by the neck as she was a broken mess. The people looked on in horror and shock while news teams and crew recorded the whole thing live all over the country.

" **Look at this worlds so called hero. She and her cousin are no gods they are weak and fragile. My people live to serve this country till our dying breath and till the end of time itself. Superman you are nothin compared to my people. You will know your place just as your cousin does and I promise you when we fight you will know true pain. To any other refuges on this planet thinking the people should bow to them like gods heed my warning My people will find you and turn you into ash. For we are the Earth's true protectors.** " The man said before dropping SuperGirl down on the ground hard before he stomped on her head knocking her out.

The man soon pulled a chain out of his jacket and started swirling it around till a portal appeared and he stepped through and the portal disappeared just as the DEA came and got SuperGirl out of there.

Later

The man from before stood in front of an army base while the soldiers there aimed their weapons at him though he did not raise a hand to defend himself before General Sam Lane walked out.

"Well Son that was quite a performance you made in National City. You call yourself an American Patriot but why should I believe that?" Sam asked since he wanted him and his kind as assets for the army and considering he said they lived to serve this country he wanted to make that happen.

" **Because Sam you know who I am. We've known each other for years.** " The man said before his flames went out and the skin on his face returned making him look human again before Sam widened his eyes in disbelief before grinning.

"Well I'll be damned." Sam said recognizing this man anywhere.

"So care for the whole story as to why we're here or do you want my kind to come here to talk terms?" The man said amused.

"I think a little bit of both would be appropriate." Sam said.

Meanwhile

"What in the hell was that guy?" Alex asked as Kara was healing.

"Unknown. We weren't able to get a picture of his face and it looks like he's not from Fort Roz." Hank said not happy about this whole situation.

"I know what he is." Kara said standing up. "He's from the planet Pyro. They're a human like race but they also have this ability that turns them into that. The Flames represent status, powers and abilities. The White flames shows he's the strongest since there can only be one leader. But I thought they've been extinct for centuries. Their planet was destroyed 300 years ago." Kara said.

"By what?" Hank asked.

"You know how they say that wheres theres a good version of something theres also a bad version. Well these Pyros as they called themselves had sister world but unlike them were they were kind and loyal to allies these people were the exact opposite and destroyed their planet along with their own." Kara said.

"So why did he attack you?" Hank asked making Kara sigh.

"My planet felt threatened by them since they had no equal so a small war broke out between us and they won but not without a price. One of the moons of their planet was accidentally destroyed in the war and it devastated the planet for a long time before they recovered. He probably knows the history and holds a grudge against my kind for that." Kara said.

"Like you said it was an accident he cant hold you responsible since you weren't even born." Alex said.

"Maybe but for now try to remain on guard since I doubt this is the last we've seen of him." Hank said.

Meanwhile

"So start explaining as to how your kind ended up on Earth of all places?" General Lane asked the leader of the Pyro's.

"Our home planet was destroyed by a second race of our kind but acted the exact opposite of us. Only a few hundred made it off planet including one of my ancestors. The ship that brought us here crashed during the time when the states were becoming independent. It reminded us of our home planet and since we had no other way off world we decided to stay here and help build the nation. That was over 300 years ago." The leader said.

"So why hasn't there been any reports of people with your abilities before now?" Sam asked.

"Our planet was surrounded by three suns which gave us our powers. We had to adapt to the one sun here before our powers could manifest inside of us. Now that we have our abilities here we can do some real good unlike SuperGirl and her cousin. My people have been loyal to this planet and its people since day one we arrived. They come here and a few decades later they think they can change the world by doing small deeds? I don't think so." The leader said.

"Well Son first things first we need to give you and the others code names so we don't end up blowing your identity." Sam said.

"I already have one. Ghost. It was the name of one of my people a legend who blended in with the shadows perfectly even in our other form." Ghost Said.

"Very well. However I will have to notify the president and the DEA so no issues come with this." Sam said.

"Go ahead. However I should warn you that if we have to partner up with the DEA don't expect me to be friendly with their little pet since My kind and hers have a rather complicated history for the war they started with us." Ghost said.

"Just don't end up starting a fight first." Sam said.

"I can try." Ghost said before walking off to the others of his kind.

Days later

"Still nothing as to who attacked you?" James Olsen asked Kara.

"No and its really making me stressed out since I don't want to just get attacked out of the blue." Kara said before entering Miss Grant's office before seeing she wasn't alone. In her office was a man in blue jeans blue shirt with a grey jacket and when he turned around they got a clear view of his face. He had white skin brown hair and forest green eyes.

"Ah Kerah Jimmy allow me to introduce us to our newest employee." Miss Grant said saying Kara's name wrong again.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger nice to meet you both." Sean said extending his hand and they shook it separately of course.

"Wait hold on. Kruger? As in related to Tom Kruger?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup he's my dad." Sean said grinning.

"Sean here has been given an assignment to look into the monster who attacked SuperGirl a few days ago and since he's from a military family. A rather famous one at that his father recommended him here." Miss Grant said.

"Oh really? Um do you have any leads?" Kara asked.

"Nope none since I just got started but I can tell you that this guy is a lot stronger then he looks. Taking down SuperGril and calling Superman for a fight he's not to be messed with." Sean said.

"Yeah no kidding." Kara said remembering her fight to well.

"Well I better get going. Hopefully we'll see each other around." Sean said.

"Yeah hopefully." Kara said as he walked off.

"Now was there something you two wanted to say?" Miss Grant asked.

"Uh no I forget." Kara said.

Meanwhile

Sean was walking outside the building with a grin before he got on a motorcycle and his eyes had a flash of fire in them before putting on a helmet.

"This is going to be fun." Sean said before driving off.

 **Authors note: Yeah sorry the first Chapter isn't that long. Anyway so Sean and Kara are friendly when they are normal but enemies when they live their other life. Not sure if I'm going to make this a harem. If I do I can at least add SuperGirl Starfire Blackfire Maxima. Thats all I can think of unless you all have some other female aliens from DC that fit the bill. Read and Review. See ya.**


	2. Old Grudges

Chapter 2 Old Grudges

"Any news yet?" Kara asked her sister.

"Nothing whoever attacked you hasn't been seen." Alex said.

"Unfortunately thats not true." Hank said walking in the center of the room with a displeased look on his face.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"I just got off the phone with the president and apparently your friend who's being called the Ghost Rider now is under the protection of the country." Hank said shocking them.

"WHAT? Why?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Apparently General Lane knows who the Ghost Rider is and has him and all his people under his protection as military assets. They all agreed willingly." Hank said.

"How many Pyros are we talking here?" Kara asked afraid of the answer.

"A few hundred give or take. Whoever this leader of theirs is has connections to General Lane otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to this." Hank said.

"So what the DEO works with them now?" Alex asked.

"If we have to then yes thankfully it looks like they want to avoid her for as long as possible." Hank said.

"What did I ever do to them? I understand that the war cost them a lot but it wasn't my fault or Superman's at all." Kara said.

"Old grudges never fade that easily." Hank said.

"Theres more isn't there?" Alex asked.

"Yes General Lane is coming here in a few hours to talk the terms of their involvement in our operation and SuperGirl has to be here." Hank said.

"Oh no I'm not going anywhere near them." Kara said.

"Sorry but you have to since you need to be here for parts that involve your assistance." Hank said making her sigh.

Later

Soon General Lane arrived out of a vehicle with his traditional military uniform showing four stars while the Ghost Rider stepped out with a hood and mask covering his face.

"General Lane a pleasure." Hank said.

"Director Henshaw. I believe you know my associate the Ghost Rider." Lane said.

"A pleasure sir." Ghost said.

"I honestly wish I could say the same but you did brutally beat one of my agents." Hank said.

"Old grudges die hard. Now where is she?" Ghost asked as Supergirl flew down. "Ah there you are. I was almost afraid you wouldn't come out of fear." Ghost said making her frown.

"Enough. Now lets talk terms since I would rather not have these two making a scene just for the hell of it." Lane said

Hours later

"WHAT!" SuperGirl yelled in anger.

"You heard me Kryptonian. In the event theres a threat even you cant handle I will deal with it myself or one of my warriors. Besides you are only just beginning to learn the full potential of your own powers. Not that you should use them anyway since they cause more harm then good." Ghost said.

"Why you..." SuperGirl tried to say.

"Enough." Sam said making Ghost snort. "Now then I for one am in agreement with this proposal. There are other aliens even you cant handle." Sam said making SuperGirl frown.

"But my people can handle anything." Ghost said.

"You mean other then your second bloodline." SuperGirl said under her breath but Ghost Heard her.

"What did you just say?" Ghost said not amused.

"What happens when one of the more violent Pyro's show up?" SuperGirl said glaring at him making him growl.

"Your lucky I don't kill you because of that remark. I'm allowing you to live because the people seem to be supportive of you despite the fact you don't deserve their respect. Especially considering your people destroyed their own planet." Ghost said in her face making her growl.

"Both of you..." Sam tried to say.

"THATS ENOUGH!" A male voice yelled making everyone look and saw a man in military uniform with five stars on his shoulders with a few medals of honor on him. He had white skin grey hair and brown eyes.

"Tom, you're late." Sam said making Tom roll his eyes. This was Tom Kruger, Sean's father one of the highest ranking generals in the military.

"Sorry Sam I got held up in a meeting." Tom said.

"Sir?" Ghost said.

"Ghost your out of line you promised you wouldn't let the past get in the way of this meeting." Tom said making Ghost Snort before glaring at SuperGirl who glared back.

"Not my fault this Kryptonian bitch cant learn her place." Ghost said making her growl in anger.

"You..." SuperGirl said in anger.

"ENOUGH!" Tom yelled getting them to stop. "Now then I believe the terms are appropriate however in regards to SuperGirl going against those she cant handle alone the Pyros will have to assist her and I don't want any complaints about it from any of you understood?" Tom said getting the higher ranking Pyros groan in annoyance making Supergirl grin that she had an ally on her side.

"What are you smiling about bitch?" One of the female Pyros said making her frown.

"Enough." Tom said. "Ok I think we're done lets go." Tom said.

"Agreed." Sam said as the group left.

"Finally." Supergirl said.

Outside Tom and Sam got into one of the trucks with Ghost before Ghost took off his face mask revealing himself to be Sean, Tom's son.

"Damnit boy you promised me you wouldn't let this happen." Tom said making Sean sigh.

"Oh come on dad. They ruined our planet because of the unneeded war they started with us. I say its payback time." Sean said.

"He has a point." Sam said.

"Sam you're not helping here. Look I'm just as pissed off about that as well but thats ancient history and they didn't destroy our planet our other half did. Now I expect you to stop doing this shit and act like a Leader got it." Tom said making Sean sigh.

"Fine." Sean said.

Later

Kara was at her desk before a certain someone dropped by.

"Hello." Sean said behind her making her jump up before she turned and saw him and laughed.

"I told you to stop doing that." Kara said laughing making him smirk.

"Sorry couldn't help it. So whats up with you?" Sean asked noticing she looked annoyed.

"Oh this guy my sister has to work with is pissing her off and a few others." Kara said.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I could help." Sean said making her shake her head in amusement.

"Not like this pretty boy." Kara said making him chuckle.

"Pretty boy?" Sean said amused.

"Anyway I appreciate the help but its out of our hands." Kara said.

"Oh. So anyway I was wondering if you'd like to go out somewhere this weekend?" Sean asked making her eyes bulge out a little.

"You mean like a date?" Kara asked a little hopeful since she's never been on a real date.

"Sure. I'd like to get to know you a little more." Sean said making her smile and blush a little.

"Hey Sean heres that file you asked for." Jimmy said handing him a file.

"Thanks." Sean said looking over it.

"Whats that?" Kara asked.

"Oh just a little bit of small intel based on the known sightings of that Ghost Rider." Sean said.

"Got anything useful?" Kara asked.

"Eh not much just small sightings of him in the city." Sean said.

"Personally I think he needs to be observed for what happened to SuperGirl." Jimmy said.

"Well thats your opinion man but your not the government. Besides no offense to SuperGirl but she doesn't work for the military like these guys do." Sean said making Kara raise an eyebrow.

"Whats that got to do with anything?" Kara asked.

"Eh its just a military thing." Sean said shrugging his shoulders.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait been busy. Anyway I'm going to try and get back to my old stories and not just focus on the Rider of the League despite it being my top story right now. So Read and Review.**


End file.
